Citrus
by Kagirinai Hana
Summary: Sesshomaru ponders about Kagome...when she appears in tears...what will he do? One shot! R&R SESSHKAG This was actually for a contest... :3


**Citrus by Charlotte Diamond**

Sesshomaru walked slowly along the side of the riverbed near his castle. He couldn't get Kagome out of his mind.

His mind had been plagued with thoughts of her since he had seen her for the first time in his father's grave. He growled, angry that he was letting himself stoop to the point where he was falling for a filthy human. But he couldn't help but ponder on her image. Her soft raven hair and her big chocolate eyes…they were so beautiful. Even if she was a human, she showed a sort of elegance underneath her exterior.

Sighing in defeat he removed his kimono to bathe. He could have just as easily taken a bath at his own castle, but wanted now, more than ever to get away from all of his servants and from the stress of being a demon lord. Not only that, but it was his birthday as well. Everyone was making such a huge deal about it, and they had been giving him a headache. He stepped elegantly into the running water and let the cold-water swirl around his perfect figure.

He lay back, leaning his head against a large rock. Enjoying the feel of water gently massaging his flesh he unconsciously let himself drift off into his thoughts.

Sesshomaru thought about the young human that traveled with his moronic half-brother and felt his anger rise slightly.

"Baka Inuyasha…" he muttered softly to the air. He lifted his nose to the air and took a deep breath of the fresh air to relax him.

His eyes shot open. '_That smell…!' _He sniffed the air carefully and then took a deep whiff. It smelled…like citrus. It was a rare smell in these parts and there was only one person that he knew that smelled of citrus.

"Kagome…" He leapt from the water and replaced his discarded garments to where they belonged. He jumped across the river and up into a tree, waiting for the object of his desires to appear.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. The familiar command was followed by an equally familiar thud. Kagome ran underneath Sesshomaru, tears streaming from her closed eyes. He leapt to the next tree to keep his eye on her. He heard his brother yelling profanities at her from his hole in the ground.

He was about to follow her when Miroku and Sango advised his to keep his distance from her until she calmed herself. Sesshomaru listened, satisfied that Inuyasha agreed with them.

Sesshomaru had become a master at concealing his scent and power, allowing him free movement towards the distressed maiden.

He landed beside her, making no noise what so ever in his grace. She sat on a rock, the same rock that he had been leaning his head on as he had bathed.

She had fallen in or maybe jumped into the river and was now soaking wet, on the other side where he had been before he went looking for her.

She was still crying, but now shivers wracked her small frame. He could feel her misery emanating off of her in waves. He frowned and stepped towards her.

She heard him and now a new feeling mixed with her misery…the unmistakable calling of fear. She whirled around and looked at him wide-eyed. Fear was visible in her movements and features.

She gasped and looked as though debating with herself whether to run, yell, or plead for mercy. She did none of those though, as if sensing that he meant no harm.

"Sesshomaru…what do you want?" She was nervous. But who wouldn't be? He was highly feared and for good reason.

"You're crying. What did he do to you now?" The question seemed very odd considering his tone of voice. He held his usual icy tone but there was a strange tinge of anger and sadness that could just barely be noticed.

She looked at him strangely, seemingly not sure how to respond.

"Inuyasha? He's just being a jerk as usual…it's nothing new…I just wish he would gain some sense." She started speaking softly in spite of her fear, which was unconsciously subsiding.

He stepped towards her and she tensed, still slightly nervous in his presence. She shivered sharply and he growled softly. She backed up on the rock just barely at his growl.

"Why are you wet? Did you fall into the river?" she blushed, embarrassed but nodded. He frowned. "You're freezing. It is quite cold." She nodded and looked at him in awe.

He moved forward and held out his hand to her and she stared at it in shock.

"Sesshomaru why are you being so kind to me?" she was usually much more cautious but something about him was calming her. She could see something under the ice in the depths of his eyes. Something that he wasn't showing.

"I have seen the way that he treats you. Even if you are a human, it is despicable how he treats another being. When I mistreat any being, it is because I have been mistreated or disrespected by them." He stated all of this without an ounce of emotion.

Kagome was frowning but took his hand. He helped her stand and their hands lingered. Kagome flushed and Sesshomaru felt his heart flutter.

"Kagome…why do you stay with that stupid Hanyou…he treats you as his pet." Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to melt to Kagome. They showed emotions that had never been visible to her before in him.

Even his voice seemed to soften. Sesshomaru realized that he had slipped and covered up his expression again. Kagome lifted a gentle hand to his face and touched it.

He didn't flinch or even blink but he unconsciously seemed to move into her hand ever so slightly. She watched on in amazement.

She had always expected his skin to be as cold as ice, but it was warm and soft as silk.

"Sesshomaru…why do you care?" she asked him, her voice hushed and full of admiration.

He looked down at her and looked into her eyes. They seemed to reflect the same awe that he felt. She was so perfect and she probably would never realize it if she remained with that half-wit.

He had to say something now…or he would probably never have the chance again…not like this.

"Kagome…you are unlike any human that I have met besides Rin." He started, his eyes softening once again as he spoke of his young ward. Kagome let a small smile twitch lightly at the edge of her mouth. "You are powerful, strong-willed, modest, and actually quite breathtaking." She couldn't believe what he was saying as she gazed up at him, his mask slipped and he pulled her into a hug.

Kagome tensed, but slowly accepted the embrace and returned it hesitantly. He continued…" Kagome…I have admired you for some time…I think…I may love you." He whispered the last part softly into her ear.

He let her go and turned his back to walk away, fearing that she would show him a look of disgust.

He felt a small hand wrap around his own. He turned to look at the offender and saw Kagome looking into his soul with such love that he felt his heart melt.

"Sesshomaru…is that true? You…love me?" Sesshomaru could only nod his head. His confidence seemed to be slowly building on itself. She smiled up at him and tears began falling again, but this time he could sense no misery…but undeniable happiness.

She leaned up and kissed him. He did not question her or her motives but embraced her protectively as the kiss continued. He let their lips part and they gazed at each other.

Sesshomaru felt at peace and happier than he had ever been. Finally there was someone that he may be able to share his future with.

Kagome smiled brightly and put her hand to his face again.

"Sesshomaru…I have to go back to my friends again…but I would like to see you again…and as soon as I finish finding the jewel shards…we can decide what we should do." She looked slightly sad through her smile.

Sesshomaru nodded and kisses the inside of her hand.

"I will always be a few steps behind to protect you, Kagome." He finally let a smile show through. She leaned up and kissed him one more time and then he helped her across the river. He watched her run towards her friends and then set off towards his castle, thinking that he had just received the best birthday present that could ever be given.

The End


End file.
